


I can save you if you ask me too

by Deeshow_2020



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bipolar Blurryface, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Shy Tyler, Smut, Stalker Blurryface, Top Josh, Well not a major death but still a death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/pseuds/Deeshow_2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was just walking in bad part of Columbus at midnight. He stops dead in his tracks when he stopped a nalf naked bloody body. Josh thinks that the person is dead but he is actually alive.</p><p>The person name is Tyler. Josh and Tyler fall in love. But someone wants that his Tyler back and he will kill anyone that gets in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from In Case of an Emergency, Dail 411 by Sleeping With Sirens each is my favorite song from them

It was a somewhat pitch black midnight, and one of our protagonists, Josh, had

to walk through the bad part of Columbus. He knows it wasn’t the brightest idea

he had, but he missed the bus so he was forced to to walk. All of the sudden,

Josh just stops dead in his tracks. He spots a bloody, half naked 'dead' body

slumped against the alleyway floor (well he thought it was a dead body).

Josh had a quick moment of panic, before regaining his senses and went to pull

out his phone to call 911, but he heard a small,pathetic whisper call “help”. Josh

stayed stuck in his spot for a moment, before going to hover over the body.

"...D-Did you say something?" Josh asks nervously.

"P-Please help m-" The person whimpered softly, before passing out.

Josh jumped back, squeaking softly. ‘I can’t just leave this person here’ he

thought. Josh debated in his head, before making a decision; One he’s sure will

regret. Josh carefully picked up the half naked person bridal style, all the way

back to his apartment.

Josh and the bruised, bloody half naked unconscious person he was carrying

had arrived to the apartment eventually. But, there was a tiny, no BIG problem

that Josh had promptly forgot about. He gently put the person down against the

apartment wall. Before Josh could unlock the door, Brendon Urie opened the

door in a lightning fast motion.

"Hey man i thought you were-" Brendon immediately silenced himself when he

saw the 'dead' body against the wall.

"..Dude please tell me you don't have kink for dead bodies.”

Josh rolled his eyes, huffing softly because at his friend’s reaction.

"Brendon. It’s not a dead body, It’s just a person who had just passed out and I

think we need to help him.”

Brendon sighed, shaking his head then went to help Josh to carry and plop the

unconscious person on their couch. They had also wrapped a thick blanket

around him so he wouldn’t freeze.


	2. How did love become so violent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter is pretty triggered bc of the blood but the blood is there a little bit and there is some chocking and not in the pleasure way. This Tyler's back story before Josh found him

Tyler was in coal-black, dark room huddled in the corner. He had his knees up

to his chest, and was rocking back and forth. Tyler had fresh, purple and blue

bruises covering up the old bruises he had. Tyler also had fresh and old scratch

marks all over his body. The only thing Tyler was wearing is some unwashedunderwear.

Tyler heard someone opening the door. He quickly wiped his eyes, jumping

back in his bed quickly and pretending he was sound asleep. He heard footsteps

coming towards him from the doorway. A cold hand gently traced the scratch

marks Tyler had. Tyler flinched, and made a tiny noise of pain at the motion.

"So you are wake." The person growled menacingly.

The person pulled Tyler's hair up roughly, so Tyler would look at him. The

person eyes were a cherry red colour. His eyes could (figuratively and possibly

literally) kill your soul.

"Please- please, stop, you’re h-hurting me.." Tyler begged softly, trying to keep

his tears in.

"Oh no, i’m hurting you." The person said sarcastically, mocking tyler’s tone

when he said ‘hurting’.

Tyler made a little noise, as a way to say 'yes'.

The person threw Tyler at the wall at a fast pace. Tyler's breath was knocked

straight out of him, and His head banged against the wall. He fell limply on the

floor, and blood was slowly starting to pour down poor Tyler's face, with some

of his blood hitting the floor in slow drips. He started to cry pathetically because

of the pain, holding his head with one hand gently.

"Oh shut up, you deserve it.” The person hissed, while stalking towards Tyler.

Tyler tried to move away from the person, crawling to his corner of safety. Tyler

clutched his knees up to his chest tightly, trying to put up some protection for

himself. The person stopped right in front of Tyler. Tyler closed his eyes, hoping

his master Blurryface would go away.

Blurryface bent down to Tyler and sighed melancholily. Blurryface's eyes went

from that cherry red, to warm dull red.

"..Tyler, baby- I’m sorry. You know how i am when i know you're not sleeping.”

Blurryface said calmly, putting his hand gently on Tyler's bloody head. Tyler

whimpered softly, resisting the urge to pull away from his hand.

"Baby, stand up, let’s go to my bathroom to clean yourself up.”

Tyler slowly stood up. Blurryface gently put his arm around Tyler’s shoulders to

help him stand and walk.

*You see Tyler is a slave- well he is a sex slave. Tyler had been in the system

for about 6 years, he is 20 now. His parents were poor so they sold Tyler to get

some money. Tyler had some nice masters and some mean masters but his

meanest master ever is Blurryface.*

They were in Blurryface's bathroom. Blurry was cleaning the blood off Tyler's

face and neck, then wrapped his injury in gauze. Blurryface kissed Tyler's cheek

lovingly.

"You okay? baby i’m sorry, do you forgive me?" Blurry apologized as sincerely

as possible.

Blurryface wrapped his arms around Tyler's hips, rocking them back and forth.

Blurry put his chin on Tyler's shoulders, smiling sweetly.

Tyler glanced at mirror. He looked so dirty- so bruised, so weak. Tyler didn't

answer Blurryface back.

Blurryface's eyes went a hot red, and he suddenly put his hands around Tyler's

neck. He pined Tyler against the bathroom wall roughly. Tyler panicked, starting

to kick and struggle, trying to tear Blurryface's hands off his neck.

"Answer me now you slut- do you forgive me or not." Blurryface growled out.

Tyler’s face started to go purple. He gasped, not being able to answer or in

general- speak. He tried to tell Blurry that he forgives him, spluttering gently .

Blurryface's hands got tighter around Tyler's neck.

Tyler felt his soul leaving his body, until Blurryface's hands begun to loosen

around his neck. Tyler gulped down whatever precious air he could get from

that loosening, but now he can tell Blurry that he forgave him.

"Yes...Blurryface i forgive y-you... i-i’ll..l-love y-you no matter what.." Tyler

stuttered.

Blurryface's hands were off of Tyler's neck in a second, and his hands slipped

around Tyler's hips. Blurry pulled Tyler closer to him and his eyes turned to a

dull red

"If you can say you love me- how about you show me." Blurry whispered

seductively in Tyler's ear.

Blurryface moved his hands onto Tyler's crotch, and started to rub Tyler's

through his pants. Tyler shuddered in disgust,closed his eyes, and pushed

Blurryface off of him. The push made Blurry stumble onto the floor. Blurryface

got PISSED- like, really pissed.

"Oh- you shouldn't have done that babyboy." Blurry snarled.

Blurryface got up, and ran his hand through his fluffy hair. He sighed, then

smirked evilly.

"Tyler you bitch- did you know what you just did?”

Tyler gulped anxiously.

"Y-yes sir."

Blurry licked his lips.

"Well you know what happens when you do things that hurt me,Tyler?”

Tyler nodded slowly. Blurry chuckled then grabbed Tyler by his hair and

dragged him to his bed.


	3. Fully undressed no training wheels left for you

Blurry threw Tyler on his bed. Tyler twitched slightly at the impact, but laid on

the bed, nervously waiting for his punishment. Blurryface walked to his closet

and dragged out the 'bad boy' box.

"Lets see what my Babyboy should be punished with.." Blurry hummed, as he

looked through the toys.

"Oooo Tyler look at this!”

Tyler reluctantly turned his head to look at Blurryface. All the color suddenly

drained out of Tyler's face.

"P-please Blurry no..." Tyler begged quietly.

"Sorry but you need to be punished- now get in position." Blurryface demanded.

Tyler slowly stood up, then walked to the wall.

"Now turn around Baby.”

Tyler obeyed Blurry's command. Blurryface stripped his clothes off. In Blurry's

hand held a cat o' nine tails. He got in position to smack Tyler. Then....

smack!

Tyler screamed from the top of his lungs at the hit.

"SHUT UP TYLER!" Blurry yelled.

smack!

"YOU DESERVE THIS!”

smack!

Tyler could feel his blood running down his back and his skin ripping open.

"YOU HURT ME AND MY FEELINGS!"

smack!

Tyler screamed again, then Blurry suddenly stopped.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL KEEP HITTING YOU UNTIL YOU BLEED TO

DEATH!" Blurryface yelled angrily.

Tyler tried to stop screaming, then bit his lip.

"T-thank you..”

smack!

"Now get on the bed slut.”

The pain from Tyler's back made it incredibly difficult for him to walk, but he

eventually made it to the bed.

Tyler laid on his stomach, waiting for what Blurry would do to him next.

Blurryface walked towards Tyler then sat on his bottom.

"Your back is beautiful." Blurry commented lightly.

He slid his hands onto Tyler's back, Digging his nails into the open, fresh

wounds. Tyler smothered his face in a pillow to muffle his screaming.

Blurryface brought his hands to his mouth, and licks off Tyler's blood from his

fingers.

"You taste so good...fuck...now.." Blurry leaned towards Tyler's ear "I’m horny."

Blurryface got off of Tyler to get the rope. Tyler slowly raised his head to glance

around for Blurry.

A hand roughly pushed Tyler's head back into the pillow.

"Did you miss me and my dick?" Blurry questioned.

Tyler gave him a tiny nod. His master smirked, then tied Tyler's arms up tightly.

When Blurry finished with tying up his Tyler, He pulled down Tyler's underwear

quickly.

Blurryface started to jackhammer Tyler's asshole at a fast,hard pace. Tyler

screamed, Blurry moans and pants, and skin slapping together fulled the room.

"Im...fuck...about...to cum." Blurry panted.

Tyler started to cry,sniffling quietly. Blurry thrusted even harder than he had

before. He came inside of his slave after a moment, then Tyler came. He felt

sticky, and absolutely dirty.

Blurry slipped out of Tyler, then rolled over to pull Tyler into a cuddle.

"I love you.." Blurry whispers in Tyler's ear.

"I l-love you too.." Tyler replies back,his chest heaving a bit.

"You know that you belong to me and will forever be mine?"

"..Yes B-blurry i know.

Blurryface kissed Tyler on the cheek,then released him of his bindings. He then

told him to go to the bathroom, so he could clean him up.

Tyler was laying in his bed, with Blurry playing with his hair half-heartedly.

"I want you to be asleep when i come back to check on you." Blurry said in a

matter of fact tone.

"Ok sir..” Tyler mumbled.

Blurryface kissed Tyler on the lips softly, before getting out of the bed.

"Good night- i love you." Blurry cooed, as he walks towards the door.

"Good night i l-love you too.." Tyler replied.

Blurry smiled, before opening the door and leaving the room, closing it behind  him.


	4. Why are you walking a walk away? is there something i did?

Tyler laid in bed for a few minutes. He heard Blurryface's door shut, and after a moment, Tyler

 

got out of bed quietly. He tiptoed as silently as possible to his door.

He carefully turned the doorknob slowly and Tyler cheered softly when Blurryface didn't lock the

door. He opened the door, before walking out.

"What...are...you...doing." Blurry suddenly growled/.

Tyler instantly froze in fear, and had no idea know what to do. Tyler took in a deep breath as he

turned to face Blurryface.

"I was umm going to...some drink of water." Tyler lied quickly.

Blurryface blinked, before starting to laugh maniacally.

“You thought i- ha- would really forget to- pfft- lock the door??”

Tyler nodded his head dumbly.

"..Well.. you thought wrong.

Blurryface stretched, then popped his bones.

"Now. i’m going to give you 10 seconds to run.”

Blurry suddenly pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"And if I catch you i will kill you. "

Blurry's eyes went a bright, fiery red colour.

"Run.” Blurryface growled harshly.

Tyler took his chance and dashed down the stairs, running out the front door. He heard Blurry

counting to 10 back in the house.

"5...6...7 HURRY BABYBOY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CATCH YOU!”

Tyler somehow made it outside to the woods. He didn’t know where to go. Blurry had never

taken him outside before!

"8...9... ALMOST CLOSE TO 10!”

Tyler decided to just run. He didn’t care where he goes as long he was far, FAR away from

Blurryface.

"10!" Blurry shouted in a sing song voice, before running out the door after him.

Tyler panted, his mind going into a frantic mode, before quickly going to hide behind a tree and

catching his breath.

"I CAN SMELL YOU BABYBOY!" Blurryface shouted at the air.

Tyler just- couldn’t stay here. He’d have to run or Blurry will kill him. Tyler took one deep

breath, and just- ran. As far as his legs would let him, Sticks breaking under his feet.

"I HEAR YOU BABY!" Blurry yelled in a crazed voice.

Blurryface followed the sound of the sticks breaking. Tyler could quite literally hear Blurryface

running after him.

"COME ONE BABYBOY STAY HERE WITH ME!" Blurry shouted after Tyler.

"TYLER COME ON I NEED YOU I LOVE YOU PLEASE STAY WITH ME- PLEASE I LOVE

YOU!" Blurry shouted with sadness. Blurryface suddenly stopped running, dropping to his knees

and started to cry loudly.

Tyler didn’t hear Blurryface chasing after him anymore, BUT he did hear Blurry shouting and

crying.

"TYLER DO YOU HEAR ME! I’M GOING TO FIND YOU AND TAKE YOU BACK! YOU WILL BE

MINE! YOU BE MINE FOREVER AND EVER! I LOVE TYLER BABY!" Blurryface screamed and

sniffled, wiping his tears before whispering. "I will find you Tyler Robert Joseph. And you will be

mine."

Blurry started to laugh pitifully, before staggering up to his feet and walking home.

Tyler panted, before he saw streets lights and smiling in relief. He made it. He is away from

Blurryface.

Tyler stopped in a alleyway, tired from all that running before just falling on the ground in

exhaustion. Tyler laid there, slumped in the alleyway until a bubble gum pink haired man found

him.

Tyler peaked up, trying to call out for help but the man didn’t know it was him. Tyler tried to ask

for help again when the man came close, but he blacked out because of everything impacted on

him (mentally and psychically) before he could finish his sentence.


	5. Stay for night if you want too

"So... what are we going to do to with him?" Brendon whispered, staring at

 

Tyler cautiously.

"I don't know man.." Josh whispered quietly, rubbing his temples.

Tyler slowly started to wake up,fluttering his eyes open. He slowly sat up, and

began rubbing his eyes like the cute smol baby he is. Tyler glanced over at the

two other people in the room. He squeaked, suddenly hopping off the couch and

running to a corner for safety.

Josh and Brendon eyes were wide open from how fast the small, scrawny

person was. Tyler whimpered, beginning to rock back and forth frantically,

whispering things to himself.

Josh slowly staggered up and, carefully walked towards the boy.

"P-please don’t hurt me i didn’t do anything wrong...did i?" Tyler begged

softly,staring up at Josh with teary eyes.

Josh turned, and looked at Brendon for help or support. Brendon just shrugged.

Josh sighed, and attentively sits next to Tyler.

"No you didn't do anything wrong...hey look- we are not going to hurt you, ok?

we just want to know why I found you outside.”

Tyler sniffled, turning to gaze at him.

"Oh.. sorry. My name is Josh, and my roommate over there-" Brendon wave

politely at him. "Is Brendon. What's your name?" Josh gave Tyler a reassuring

smile.

Tyler blushed a bit, making a little noise.

"M-My n-name...i-is T-Tyler."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Tyler." Josh grinned, humming softly.

"Hey, Josh, It’s 12:00 am. We have work and you know that you wake up late-

like always." Brendon said, somewhat playfully, before sauntering to his own  room.

Tyler whimpered about the thought of Josh, his only protection he seems to  have so far, leaving him tomorrow. Josh sighed, getting up relaunctly.

"Tyler- I can stay here with you tomorrow if you want." Josh offered, holding his hand  out to him.

Tyler gave a little smile in response, accepting Josh's hand. Josh beamed at

that,pulling Tyler up. Tyler grabbed the blanket that was on the couch, and

wrapped the blanket around him tightly.

"Ok, so I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my room." Josh said,

showing Tyler his room. Tyler nodded gently.

"Do you want the door open?" Josh asked.

Tyler nodded again, then went into Josh's soft, cozy bed. Josh left the door

open, then walked over to the couch and plopping himself on it.

Tyler had woke up screaming. He had a dream about Blurryface kidnapping him

and then slowly, painfully torturing him. Josh jolted awake, having heard

screaming and quickly ran to Tyler. Brendon was a heavy sleeper, so he didn’t

hear anything.

"Tyler! oh my gosh are you ok??" Josh asked him in a panic, hectically peeking

around for any signs of danger or a killer or something. Tyler sighed shakily,

shaking his head after a moment.

"S-sorry i-i j-just...h-had a....n-nightmare.." Tyler weeped in a quiet voice.

Josh rubbed his eyes tiredly, going to stroll back to the couch. Tyler, on the

other hand, was still scared and in a panic from his nightmare.

"Www-wait J-Josh..!”

Josh stopped in his tracks, turning around and dragging himself back into the

room.

"Yes Tyler..?” Josh asked, sounding exhausted.

"C-can you sleep with m-me in a non sexual w-way..?" Tyler mumbled quietly,

blushing

Josh nodded, understanding what he wanted. He went over to the bed, and

slipped into it besides Tyler, who wiggled away a bit to give Josh more room on

the bed. They both fell asleep like little cute smol beans after a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BORED OF MY 'REAL LIFE' FRIENDS I NEED INTERNET FRIENDS IF YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND COMMENT YOUR SOCIAL MEDIA(S) :3


	6. I'll help you stitch your wounds

It was a beautiful morning, with the birds singing outside. The sun was shining

beautifully onto Earth, Then one of the sun's ray hit the Sexy Josh Dun in the

face.

The ray of light caused Josh to squirm about, eventually causing him to wake up

while Tyler was sprawled across his chest. Josh smiled at that, but his smile

soon turned into a concerned frown when he saw the marks and bruises on

Tyler's body. He went to gently touch the marks and bruises but Brendon

suddenly walked in without knocking.

"Hey- are you going to work or not?" Brendon asked,leaning against the

doorway.

Brendon turned to stare at Josh, and then Tyler. His mouth turned up into a

freaky smile.

"Soooo.. you and Tyler had a fun time last night." Brendon commented,winking.

"No man, he had a nightmare last night and he wanted me to sleep with him-

NOT in a sexual way. And no, I’m not going to work for this whole week." Josh

had told him, rolling his eyes.

Josh rolled out of bed groggily, and sluggishly walked to his closet to put some

clothes on. He struggled on some sweatpants and his infamous NASA shirt.

"Okkkk, but you REALLY need to stop wearing that shirt. you wear it, like,

every. single. day." Brendon deadpanned, before going to saunter to the living

room.

Josh sighed, followed him and said "I DON’T care- I love this shirt.. like you love

Dallon's-"

Before Josh could finish his sentence, Brendon aggressively punched him in his

arm. Josh just laughed, while Brendon rolled his eyes.

"Ok well- I’m leaving." Brendon called out as he stomped out the front door.

Josh snickered, then went into the kitchen to cook Tyler and him some

breakfast.

* * *

 

Tyler yawned, waking up. He pushed his upper body upwards, gazing around,

trying to find Josh. Tyler's heart started to beat incredibly fast, his eyes starting

to tear up, believing Josh had left him.

Josh was finishing up cooking breakfast, before hearing soft crying coming from

his room. He stopped what he was doing, running towards his room to comfort

Tyler.

Josh peeked in through the door, before spotting Tyler in a corner, crying

quietly. Josh instantly ran over to him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Tyler,tyler, it’s ok, i’m here.. I didn't leave you." Josh whispered softly to him,

rubbing his back to soothe him.

Tyler started to calm down, sniffling softly.

"J-Josh... i-i tttt-thought... y-you, l-left mmm-me...alone..”

"No I didn't.. I was in the kitchen cooking us some breakfast. do you want

some?” Josh asked gently, still holding Tyler tightly in his arms.

Tyler thought for a moment, before nodding. Josh smiled at that, and started to

help Tyler up. They began to walk the kitchen together, where Josh made

pancakes and eggs with bacon, and a carton of orange juice on the table.

Tyler nervously sat down at the table, before beginning to quickly eat his food.

Josh sat down on the opposite side of the table, watching him and holding his

giggles in while trying to shovel food in his mouth. Tyler made a little noise,

feeling eyes on him and saw that Josh was watching him.

"Did i-i... dd-do anything... www-wrong.." Tyler stuttered, putting his gaze

down.

"Oh no- sorry, I just didn't know my cooking was THAT good." Josh quickly said,

wiping his mouth.

After they were done eating, Josh went to pick up his and Tyler's plate. He

hummed, putting the plates in the sink. Then Josh calmly strolled towards Tyler,

to get a better look at his bruises and scars.

"Umm... Tyler.. if you don't mind me asking- why are there scars and bruises

on your body?”

Tyler froze for a moment, before suddenly starting to silently cry.


	7. Heaven forbid they see you cry

Josh felt horrible for making Tyler cry. 

"Tyler you dont have to tell me if you dont want too"

Tyler looks at Josh with teary eyes.

"No...*sniffle* i-i want to... ttt-tell y-you" Tyler said wiping his tears then take a deep breath.

"Ok...so im a-a s-sex umm slave...." 

Tyler waits for Josh reaction. He didnt expect Josh to hug him.

"Im sorry for what your master did to you" Josh whispers in Tyler's ear. Josh pull back and his eyes were watery.

"J-Josh dont...c-cry" Tyler said giving a small smile "im.. o-ook"

Josh nods and let Tyler finish his story.

While Tyler was telling his story Josh felt anger filling up inside of him. He wanted to punch Blurryface for what he did to a nice kind  ~~cute~~ smol person. 

Tyler saw Josh's anger. He grab Josh's hands and said.

"Hey... d-dont bbb-be mmmm-mad"

"Why Tyler" Josh asks.

"Be-because aaa-anger...makes ppp-people...do bbb-bad things" Tyler said looking up at Josh.

Josh snatch his hands away from Tyler. He walk towards a wall in the living room and punch it.

"TYLER HE HURT YOU HE TORTURE YOU HE WANTED TO KILL YOU" Josh shouted around pacing around the living room.

Tyler starts to giggle. Josh stops and look at Tyler.

"What's funny Tyler" 

Tyler stops giggling.

"I think you look funny when you get mad" Tyler said without stuttering *good job Tyler* 

Josh walks towards Tyler. Josh was so close Tyler that their lips could touch. Josh grabs Tyler by his cheeks and kiss him on the lips. He pull back and cover his mouth. 

"Im sorry Tyler i didnt mean to" Josh apologize.

Tyler blush really hard.

"Its ok i cant help it that im so cute" Tyler smile showing his teeth.

Josh blush as hard as Tyler.

"So Josh can you show me your bathroom so i can take a shower"

Josh showed Tyler the bathroom and gave some of his clothes.

* * *

Blurryface is in Tyler's room. He is just laying in Tyler's bed smelling the pillows for Tyler's scent.

Tyler's scent remind him of all the times he torturing him telling Tyler he loves him and them having sex. 

Blurryface starts to moan to the memories of him fucking Tyler. Tyler moaning his name everytime he cums. Blurry got a boner. 

He starts to touch himself.

* * *

When Tyler got done with his shower he and Josh sat on the couch watching The Amazing World of Gumball. Brendon came in with a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im taking a break from writing right now. Some of yall might questions but i have been pretty depressed and suicidal lately so i just want to have a break. I think i will post be the last week of this month or October. I hope you understand.


	8. I will follow you

"Hey Tyler! Hey Josh!" Brendon sang softly, walking to sit on the couch between

Josh and Tyler. The guy with him went to go plop himself on Brendon's lap.

"Oh! Tyler this-" Brendon started to say, wrapping his arms around the guy's

hips. "-Is my boyfriend Dallon Weekes." Brendon gave Dallon a on his cheek.

"Hello Josh and Tyler." Dallon deadpanned, trying to get Brendon's arms off his

hips.

"H-Hey D-Dallon..." Tyler mumbled, staring at his feet.

They all just decided to watch cartoons, until Dallon and Brendon started to get

freaky with eachother.

"Guyssss- can you please do that in a different room please?" Josh sighed in

annoyance.

Brendon glanced over at Josh, having stopped kissing Dallon and Dallon having

stopped touching Brendon's 'down there’.

"Fine,asshole." Brendon grumbled.

Dallon reluctantly got up and followed Brendon to his room, while Brendon

whispered some things in his ear which caused Dallon to blush. Once they

walked in, The door was slammed shut and pleasurable noises were heard from

the room.

Josh sighed heavily, covering his face in seer embarrassment, while Tyler just

giggled.

"..Sorry you have to hear that..” Josh mumbled, still hiding his face.

Tyler gently pulled Josh's hands away from his face, giving him a smile,showing

his crooked teeth.

"It’s ok.. I don’t mind..”

Josh smiled back, and They stared at each other for about 10 minutes. They

started to move their lips closer and closer...

"...S-Sorry umm, I have to go umm to the b-bathroom.." Tyler stuttered,

suddenly getting up and stumbling quickly to the bathroom- Leaving Josh on

the couch...alone.

* * *

 

At night, Blurry was pacing back and forth in his room and pulling at his hair."Fuck! I need to find him, where would he be- WHERE!" Blurry angrily

exclaimed.

Blurryface stomped outside, smelling the air trying to find Tyler's scent.

"Yesss.." he whispered, going to follow the scent. Blurry slinked up to the spot

where Tyler was founded by Josh. He slunk down to the spot, smelling the

ground.

"Oh Tyler.. i will find you..”

Blurryface licked the ground and creepily kissed it. He started to manically

laugh, then went to follow after Tyler's scent.


	9. Tell me that you love me because i need you so much

It was 12:00 am.

Tyler quietly snuck out the bathroom and tiptoed to Josh’s room. He had made

it, but when he turned around- Tyler saw Josh sitting patiently on the bed.

"H-Hey JJ-Josh.." Tyler stuttered, shuffling towards the bed.

"..Why did you leave me on the couch for two hours?" Josh asked calmly.

"Well y-you see umm- I had a-to umm use the bathroom..”

Josh laughed, then went to kiss Tyler on the lips, which eventually turned into a

(heated) make-out session.

Josh suddenly pulled away after a minute, and Tyler whined while Josh just

chuckles.

"If you want some of this- you just have to wait sugar." Josh whispered sultrily

in Tyler's ear, which caused him to shiver at those words.

Josh staggered up off the bed, and sauntered out the room- leaving Tyler

there,wanting more.

Blurry was currently staring at Tyler from the bedroom window, from a good

enough distance- watching Josh making-out with his Tyler. Blurryface's made a

menacing like growl, eyes going full on red.

He started to rush to the apartment- but he managed to stop himself in time.

"Tyler.. I really thought that you loved me- I didn't know that I have to kill

someone for your love.”

Blurry turned around, beginning to slowly walk home and while chuckling.

"But oh well- this will be interesting.”


	10. They say that love is forever your forever is all that i need

Tyler had eventually fallen asleep after last night’s make out session, before

waking up to the smell of delicious waffles and bacon. He stretched, then shifted

out of the bed and strolled to the kitchen. He had noticed Josh wearing a bright

yellow apron, which caused Tyler to giggle while sitting down on a nearby chair.

Josh heard the giggle, causing him to turn around and glimpse at the beautiful

man before him.

"Why are you laughing honey?" Josh asked sweetly, while bringing Tyler his

plate of food.

"I don't know.. and don't call me that- i'm not your honey, plus i don't even like

you that much." Tyler huffed playfully.

Josh sighed, playfully making a hurt look before sitting down besides him. Tyler

felt eyes upon him, and peeked up from his plate to stare at him.

"...Can you please stop staring at me?”

"No. You’re far too cute- and a cute person needs some cute new clothes." Josh

hummed, taking off his apron.

Tyler almost choked on his food, before nervously wiping his mouth. He pushed

himself up and tried to avoid Josh by sneaking behind him- so he could give him

a secret hug of course. Josh made a soft noise, gazing around for Tyler before

quickly turning around and clutching tyler in a hug instead when he spotted

him.

Tyler squeaked, cheeks turning a bright cherry red.

"Let go of me!" Tyler whisper screamed, thrashing about like a child.

"No- you said you didn't like me. And we all know that's a lie honey." Josh

hummed nonchalantly, then he gave a quick kissed to a sensitive spot on Tyler's

neck.

Tyler blush got deeper, as he let out a quiet moan, while Josh smirked.

"Let me go of me you big meanie!" Tyler whined childishly.

Josh chuckled, letting Tyler go who stomped to Josh’s room and locked himself

in there, until they needed to leave (for something,i have no idea what).

 


	11. Someone told me to stay away from things that arent yours

Brendon had left for work, driving Dallon home as well. Tyler was in Josh’s

room, having changed into Josh's black and white Nike sweatpants and in his ‘I

Want To Believe’ shirt, with a pair of black Nikes on. After he was done, Tyler

heard a knock on the door.

"Tyler, come on. It’s time to go.”

Tyler sighed, and opened the door to reveal Josh laughing after a moment.

"...What’s so funny Josh?”

"It’s that- my -aha- clothes are SO big -pft- for you..”

Tyler huffed, flipping Josh off and walked over to front door. He leaned against

it, waiting for Josh to put some actual clothes on.

Josh came out, still wearing his NASA shirt but this time- also wearing some

black skinny jeans with black & white Adidas. Tyler went to open the door, but

then froze. Josh strolled over, interlocking his fingers with Tyler’s.

"Tyler.. It’s ok.. I'll protect you." Josh cooed, kissing Tyler on his cheek. Tyler

sighed softly, feeling somewhat reassured at that. They climbed down the

stairs, before walking to Josh's car.

Josh hummed, opening the car door for Tyler like a TRUE gentleman, which

caused Tyler to blush as he shuffled into the car. Josh got in the driver seat

after him, before kickstarting the engine and beginning to drive. He glanced

over at Tyler, who was shaking and whispering gibberish to himself in his seat.

Josh frowned slightly, and reached his hand out to gently rub Tyler’s hand to try

and calm him down.

Blurryface had slinked back to the apartment, and saw Josh held hands with his

Tyler, Watching them walking to some rusty old car.

Blurry hid behind a wall, waiting for them to leave, and once he did he grinned

manically. "Well.. it looks like I need to leave a little note for my babyboy."

Blurryface began to climb the stairs to Josh's apartment, and after a minute-

made it to the door. He twisted the knob, seeing if he can twist it open.

"Fuck.." Blurry whispered when it failed.

Suddenly, He felt someone tap his shoulder. Blurryface froze, his mind going

into attack mode as he turned around sharply, ready to grab whoever this was

by the neck. Blurry blinked, staring at the non threatening person.

The person gave Blurry a puzzled look, before asking. “Do you live here, in that

room..?”

“Yes. I was planning to move here today, Actually, as a roommate.”

“Alright then.. Did you lose your key or..?”

“..Yes..” Blurry muttered, trying hard to act flustered.

The person smiled at him. “Lucky for you i’m the landlord- meaning i can open

the door for you.”

Blurry looked up at him, not believing his luck. “Oh thank you Sir!”

The Landlord hummed, smiling softly at him. “Don’t mention it.” He shouldered

past Blurry, going to unlock the door for him While blurry just stared as his ass

as He did so, stifling a quiet moan.

Once he was done, The man turned to Walk away, but before he could so Blurry

asked him. “Could you give me your name please,sir..?”

“Oh! It’s Tom.”

Blurry nodded, before walking into the apartment.

"Bye Tom~" Blurry purred, winking at Tom who blushes, before quickly rushing

away.

Blurry hummed, before quickly cutting himself with a knife he found in the

kitchen so he could write on every single wall he could find, in his own blood.

"I hope you love it Tyler..” He hummed, before walking into Josh’s room and

snatching up a pair of Ty’s boxers LIKE THE FREAK HE IS. He gave them a quick

sniff, before pocketing them and strolling out the room, and then front door,

closing and locking it behind him.


	12. You can run but you can't hide

Tyler and Josh had come back from Mall, both were carrying five bags. They

 

climbed the stairs to their Apartment, where Josh went to unlock the door.

"Thank you Josh.." Tyler mumbled softly, giving Josh a kiss on the cheek.

Josh's cheek went a rose color, while Tyler stared down at his feet, blushing as

well. When Josh had opened the door, his eyes grew wide open. Tyler glanced

up from his feet, with all colour draining out of his face at what he saw.

The bags were thrown to the ground, as they both rushed in to see what the

hell went on in here, with Josh reading the walls and Tyler curling up on the

couch, starting to tear up.

"I know where you live now. ”

"You will be mine.”

"Tyler i will kill that boy if you don’t be mine.”

"I will kill anyone that’s get in my way.”

"You will be mine forever.”

"I told you i will find you."

"Babyboy i miss you."

"I can’t wait to fuck your brains out."

"I’m going to punish you so badly, you will never me want to hurt me

again.”

"You better be ready when I get you."

"Boy you better not fuck my Baby."

"I’m always watching Babyboy."

"I love you Tyler."

Josh instantly ran to the kitchen to grab a wet rag to clean Blurryface's blood off

the walls when he was done reading.

"Tyler.. don’t cry.." Josh mumbled, cleaning up the bloody mess.

"You...dd-dont...uuuu-understand.." Tyler stuttered.

"What is it that I don’t understand, Tyler?" Josh asked gently, turning around to

stare at Tyler once he was done cleaning.

"BBB-Blurryface... h-hhe’s c-crazy... .what...hhh-e wrote ii-isss.... t-ttrue.."

Tyler sniffled, before nervously getting up and shuffling towards Josh "He will

kill you and anyone that keeps me away from him..”

Josh blinked, before sighing.

"Tyler.. I don’t care. I want to protect you from this madman- and IF I do get

killed.. at least I know that I tried my hardest to protect you..”

Tyler gave out a little sob, before suddenly kissing the pink-haired man. Josh

froze at that, before pulling tyler close and returning the kiss, which soon

turned more heated than it originally was.

"Are you sure you want to do this...now?”

"Yea.. I do.. I want feel you inside of me Joshy.”

Josh twitched, feeling his member grow a bit from Tyler's nickname for him.

Tyler smiled at that, before going to rub Josh’s crotch area.

"Fuck.. Tyler.." Josh blushed, moaning quietly while Tyler smirked at that, the

smol devil.

“..I want to ride you on the couch..” Tyler leaned in, whispering into Josh’s ear.

Josh Shuffled over to the couch, pulling tyler after him. He sat down on it,

zipping down his pants while Tyler started stripping from his clothes. Once fully

naked, Tyler kneeled down in front of josh, asking with large puppy eyes. “May

I sir..?”

"May I sir- What?” Josh asked, going to stroke himself.

"Sir.. can I please taste your dick? it looks so big- so juicy..”

Josh groaned at those words, before nodding to Tyler. Josh had stopped

stroking himself, keeping his arms to his sides as he waited for Tyler to give him

a blowjob- which he did, taking the tip into his mouth.

Tyler licked the tip slowly, tasting the salty precum that was gushing out. Josh

moaned softly at that, gripping the couch tightly. Tyler smirked at that, rubbing

his tongue against the slit before taking more of his length in.

"Fuck fuck baby you.... a-arre...ss-so g-good..." Josh grunted, feeling his dick

hit the back of Tyler’s throat.

Tyler glanced up at the hot and bothered man. Tyler adored the way Josh's eyes

went into the back of his head, as he roughly hold onto the couch’s cushions as

he made sounds like a whore.

Tyler moaned,the vibrations hitting Josh’s dick and making him to moan loudly.

"FUCK...princess im...gggg-going to....cumm..”

Tyler clicked his tongue, slowly pulling his mouth off Josh's dick, his tongue

licking the pre cum along the way.

"Take off your clothes." Tyler growled, while Josh obeyed and stripped from his

clothes, throwing them somewhere. Tyler hopped onto Josh’s lap, where Josh

held tightly onto his hips.

"I have some lube and condoms if you want..." Josh panted,staring into Tyler's

eyes.

"No.. Joshy, I want to feel your raw dick and your seed inside of me.”

Tyler glanced down, before grabbing Josh’s dick and lining it up to his entrance.

Josh pushed inside him, humming, with Tyler suddenly feeling a burning

pleasure.

"FUCK JOSH....you...aa-are so big...fuck.."

Tyler moves up and down on his dick, with Josh's grip on Tyler’s hips forming

bruises that are covering Blurry’s. Tyler started to bounce, making slutty little

noises.

Josh loved the way Tyler is moaning like a cock-slut pornstar, That he can feel

inside of his princess. Josh pulling Tyler close to his chest, fucking him slowly.

"Princess....i love you.." Josh whispered into Tyler's ear, before sucking onto

Tyler's neck. Josh hits Tyler's prostate hard, which causes Ty to let out a loud

shriek.

"JJJ-JOSHY rrr-right THERE fuckfuckfuck..”

Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh, while Josh demolishes his prostate.Tyler

scratches at Josh’s back, leaving red little marks. Tyler felt a warm spot around

his stomach.

"Joshy... i-im aaa-about t-to cum..”

"Don’t cum yet- until I tell you to." Josh growled, while Tyler nods- trying to

hold back his orgasm. Josh kept thrusting until he felt his own orgasm coming.

"NOW!" Josh groans loudly.

With that word, they end up coming at the same time, with them both covered

in cum. Tyler's cum on Josh’s stomach, and Tyler's asshole full up with Josh's

seed.

Josh pulled out of Tyler, panting gently. Tyler stared up at Josh, making a little

moan.

"My cum looks beautiful on you.." Tyler smiled.

"I bet my cum feels amazing inside of you." Josh smirked back.

Tyler nodded. "I love you Joshy."

"I love you too princess."

Tyler suddenly kissed Josh roughy on the lips, Them both moaning into each

other mouths. Their tongues battling against each other, with Their hands

roaming all around their bodies.

They were about to go for round two- Until the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly im going have my phone taken away so i might not be posting for days months or years. Im so sorry i will tell you guys what happen when i get my phone back. Bye guys i love you :3


	13. The slice of heaven that i gave to you

Josh sat on the couch watching Tyler slowly stipping in front of him. Josh unzipped his pants and grab his dick. He slowly pump himself.  

When Tyler got done stipping he went on all his fours. He starts to crawl towards Josh's dick. 

"May I sir" Tyler said giving Josh the puppy eyes.

"May I sir what" Josh groan still stroking himself.

"Sir can i please taste your dick it looks so big so juicy"

Josh moans to those words. He nods to Tyler. Josh let go of his dick and put his hands behind his head waiting on his bj. Tyler happily claps. He wrap his hand around  Josh's dick.

Tyler lick the head slowly tasting the salty precum that was gushing out. Josh grabs the couch and tilt his head back. Tyler smirks then took in Josh's lengh. Tyler bobs his head up and down making choking noises. 

"Fuck fuck baby you.... a-arre...ss-so g-good"Josh moans as he felt his dick hits Tyler's back throat. 

Tyler look up at the hot and bother man. Tyler love the way Josh's eyes went into the back of his head and roughly hold onto the couches cushins. Josh sounds and looks like a whore. 

To make Josh more like whore. Tyler starts to moan. The vibrations made Josh go crazy. 

"FUCK...princess im...gggg-going to....cumm"

Tyler slowly pull out Josh's dick but his tonuge is licking the pre cum clean the dick.

"Take off your clothes" Tyler growls.

Josh obeys. He throw his clothes somewhere by the kitchen. Tyler hovers over Josh's dick. Josh grabs Tyler's sexy hips.

"I have some lube and condoms if you want..." Josh said looking into Tyler's eyes.

"No Joshy i want to feel you raw and your seed inside of me" 

Tyler look down and grab Josh's dick so it could line up with his enterance. He slowly went down with Josh's hands holding onto him.

Suddenly Tyler felt burn and pleasure.

"FUCK JOSH....you...aa-are so big...fuck" 

Tyler moves up and down slowly on Josh's dick. Josh's grap on Tyler is forming bruises that will cover up Blurry's. Tyler starts to bounce. He makes a slutty pronstar moans. 

Josh loves the way Tyler is moaning like a cock-slut pronstar. That he can feel inside of his princess. He pulls Tyler towards his chest and starts fucking him. 

"Princess....i love you" Josh whispers into Tyler's ear then sucks onto Tyler's neck making hickeys. Now Tyler doesn't belongs to Blurryface he belongs to Josh. When Josh hits Tyler's prostate Tyler screams were the whole building can hear.

"JJJ-JOSHY rrr-right THERE fuckfuckfuck"

Tyler puts his hands on Josh's back while Josh is demolish his prostate.Tyler puts big red burning marks on Josh's back. 

Tyler felt a warm spot around his stomach. 

"Joshy... i-im aaa-about t-to cum"

"Dont cum yet dont cum until i tell you to" Josh growls.

Tyler nods tryng to holding back his orgasm. Josh kept thrusting until he felt his orgasm coming.

"NOW" Josh yells.

With that word they cum at the same time. They were cover in Tyler's cum and Tyler's asshole is full up with Josh's seed.

They rode out their high. Tyler rise up to look at their mess but still have Josh's dick inside of him. His cum on Josh looks beautiful.

"My cum looks beautiful on you" Tyler smiles

"I bet my cum feels amazing inside of you" Josh smirks.

Tyler nods.

"I love you Joshy."

"I love you too princess."

Tyler kiss Josh roughy on the lips. They moan into each mouths. Their tougues battling againist each other. Their hands went all around each other body.

They were about to go for round two but the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i thought my dad would take away my phone but he didnt. Im so happy right now. Man now im going to write more and nore chapters. And i might post another chapter later.


	14. Just because you're screaming for my attention

"OMG" Brendon yells covering his eyes but still is picking.

Tyler jump off of Josh. Josh grab the nearest the blanket and cover up him and Tyler. Tyler put the blanket over his head. Josh's face is bright cherry red and stares at Brendon.

Brendon puts his hands down and smirks.

"Wow i cant believe that im just witness that."

He walk over to the kitchen to get a beer.

"I thought that you guys would do it in Josh's room." Brendon walk back to the living room. He sat next to Tyler and turn on the tv.

Josh rolls his eyes. He whispers into Tyer's ear to grab his clothes and go to his room. Tyler quickly grab his clothes and run to his room. 

"Really Brendon" Josh got up still have the blanket covering to get his clothes.

"What" Brendon said looking confuse.

"Brendon you made Tyler embarrass" Josh said putting on his clothes.

"Why you two shouldnt have gotten so comforable" Brendon moan after saying 'comfortable'.

"It doesnt matter but you need to apologize to Tyler then i have tell you something each is SUPER important." 

Brendon sighs and walk to Tyler's room to say sorry. Josh smiles at him. He sat down on the couch wishing he could have sex with Tyler. 

Brendon came back with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling" Josh said rolling his eyes.

"Tyler said that i dont have to apologize and he should said sorry for wanting Josh fuck him on the couch not in the bed."

Brendon sat down next to Josh.

"Ok so have you notice anything on the walls lately" Josh said pointing at the fade blood stains. 

Brendon stares at the walls and jump back.

"WWWW-What to hhh-happen...the walls...w-wwhy are.... there wwww-words written iii-in blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its weird that i read and write Joshler fanfics but i dont ship them like i ship them as friends. To me Joshler is like a bromance. And i love Jenna and Tyler. I think they're goals. I dont know why im doing this. I feel like im sinning. Oh well because Mama we all go to hell.  
> I hope you got that ;3


	15. Just sit back and relax

"Brendon...calm down" Josh told him.

Brendon close his eyes for a minute then open them.

"Josh tell me what happen" Brendon said sitting facing him with serious face.

Josh told everything about when he find Tyler crying about he leaving alone to what just happen and yes Josh told Brendon about the amazing sex. 

"Wow...so this Blurryface guy wants Tyler back and he will kill anyone thats comes in his way"

Josh nods. Brendon shakes his head.

"So im thinking that we should move into a apartment" Josh said.

"I know where we could live at Dallon's house" Brendon smiles.

"I dont know if your boyfriend would want all of us to live in his house"

"Josh Josh Josh"

Brendon put his hands on Josh's shoulders.

"Dallon will do anything for me when i suck his dick and make him cum until he passes out"

"DUDE...i didnt want to hear that" 

Josh got up and walks to Tyler's room *or their room because they fuck*. Leaving laughing his head off and drinking his beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH  
> I RUB THE CONER OF MY EYE BC ITS ITCHES SO NOW ITS MY EYEBALL BURNS UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH  
> I HATE WHEN I DO THIS BC EVERY FUCKING TIME MY EYE BURNS  
> FUCK YOU EYE  
> I JUST WANT TO DIE IN A HOLE   
> FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK  
> OK IM DONE   
> HAVE A SICK AS FRICK WEEKEND :3 BYE


	16. I know it's not safe here

Josh knocks on the door while walking in. Tyler is laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. 

"Hey Joshy" Ttler said still looking at the ceiling. 

Josh walks by the bed and lays down next to Tyler. 

"Hi Ty."

Tyler turns over were he have his head on Josh's chest. 

"Joshy...how are we going to deal with Blurryface." Tyler asks rubbing his lover's stomach.

Josh kiss on top of Tyler's head.

"Well...Brendon thinks we should move in Dallon's house" 

Tyler didnt say anything for while then finally spoke up.

"What if Blurryface finds us and..." Tyler's eyes starts to water "h-he kkk-kills y-you aaa-and....B-Brendon...and DD-Dallon...*sniffle* tttt-then *sniffle*-"

Josh wrap his arms his Tyler and whispers sweet nothing in Tyler's ear until he calm downs.

"Tyler Blurry is not going to lay a finger on you me Brendon or Dallon ok just calm down" Josh said holding Tyler tightly.

They cuddle until they asleep.

The one thing that they didnt know is that Blurryface was everything thing that they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh calm down Tyler. Josh wil protect you no matter what ok. :)


	17. Looking at me through your (my) window

Blurryface face is looking at the living room window waiting for Josh and Tyler to see his masterpiece.

He saw the doorknob turn Blurryface bite his lip hoping it was the. It was. Blurryface chuckles quietly when wish reaction but when he look over to see Tyler crying see turn him on.

Fuck" Blurryface mumbles.

He try not to touch himself but to sight if Tyler wepting made him so horny. Blurryface bits his lip again trying not ot to focus on his boner.  

He watch Josh trying to clean up his blood off the walls. Blurry laugh quietly again. But he stopped when he saw  ~~his~~ Tyler touching and kissing all over Josh. His eyes went blood shot red form anger. His face went crimson red. His hands start to shake. 

"Really Tyler...I cant believe you are...doing right now" He growls.

Blurry watch them having sex. He felt disgusted but he stayed because he loves to hear Tyler's naughty noises. His dick got harder and harder. Blurryface moan softly.

He unzipped his pants and starts to stroke his member. He close his eyes and imagine Tyler riding him. 

"Mmm babyboy"

Blurry pick up his pace as he hears more naughty noises coming from the living room. He felt his orgrasm.

"Fuckfuckfuck...Tyler" Blurryface moans.

He rode out his high but still stroking his dick. While he was jerking off heard Tyler sceaming the name Joshy.

He knows that boy name isnt Joshy so he digure out it had to be Josh. Blurryput his member back in his pants and zip them hack up.

"Looks like i have to wash these pants" he mumbles staring at his almost dried up cum.

He watch Brendon caugt Josh and Ttler naked and listen to Brendon and Josh conversation.

"Its looks like i have to add two more peeople on my list to kill" 

When Josh walks out to the living room to his room Blurry sneakily follows to Tyler's room. He watch Tyler and Josh cuddle. Blurryface miss cuddling with Tyler. He miss kissing Tyler. He miss everything about  ~~his~~ babyboy. 

"Wait for me...babyboy i will take you back soon...ok"  He whispers as he walsk back home.


	18. Bedroom walls

Josh woke up with his smol  ~~boyfriend~~ Tyler sleeping on his chest. He smiles and carefully move to get his phone. He check the texts from Brendon.

**Hi Josh 4:30am**

**You must be asleep 4:50am**

**But anyways im at Dallon's house 4:51am**

**We pack some of my clothes and stuff 4:52am**

**So we need you and Tyler to pack your things and bring them over ok 4:53am**

**Well then BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and me and Dallon are having sex by the time you see these texts ;3 4:54am**

Josh check the time and its 11:30am. He rolls eyes and carefully move Tyler off of him. So he can pack their things. Josh pack queitly as he can so he wouldnt wake up Tyler. 

He heard Tyler moving but luckily he didnt wake up. Josh breaths out in relief. He went back to packing but he didnt hear Tyler getting up and walking towards him. He was going to scare Josh.

But Josh turn around so quickly that Tyler could comprehend what just happen. Josh wraps his arms around smol Tyler's hips. Holding Tyler tightly but gently.

"You really thought you could scare me princess" Josh whispers in Tyler's ear.

Tyler could feel a smirk ghosting over his ear.

"Yes i did Joshy and can you let me go"

Tyler tries to remove the muscular arms but they were to strong.

"Princess you know you cant escape but..there is one thing you can do" Josh whispers and then licks Tyler's earlobe.

Tyler felt all his blood going to his dick. He chews on his down lip. 

"What do i need to do Joshy" Tyler ask trying to be innocent.

Josh lets go of Tyler but push Tyler on his knees. Josh smirks at his princess. 

"You can suck my dick"

Tyler licks his lips.


	19. I'll burn your name in my thoat

Josh unzipped his pants and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. His dick spring up and hit his stomach. Tyler stare at this monster cock with his eyes widen. (A/N Josh's dick is like 6 inches)

"Joshy y-you are p-pretty...tttt-thick...i ddd-dont tttt-think it w-will in m-my...mouth" Tyler stutter.

Josh smirks. He put his hands through Tyler's soft hair.

"Yes princess i think it will just take your time" Josh said softly taking his hands out of hia princess's hair.

Tyler nod then took Josh's member in his hands. It felt so thick in his hand. Tyler slowly start to move his hand up and down. Josh groans. Tyler smiles then put it in his mouth. He could taste the precum. He loves the taste. 

Tyler roughly bobs his head and still move his hand.

"Fuck princess...you really...shit...good at this" Josh moans with his head tilt back.

Tyler keeps doing what he doing. He could tell Josh is about to cum because his breathing is getting more shaky than before.

"Princess im...aaa-about to...cum" Josh moan putting his hands in Tyler's hair.

Tyler bob his head and pump his hand up and down faster. Josh moans got louder and louder. 

"PRINCESS" Josh yell when he cum.

The cum is thick but creamy to Tyler. He tried to stop the sweet salty cum from going down his mouth. But some of it did slip out of his mouth and run down his chin. Josh thought it is hot how his seed running down of his princess slut's mouth.

"You look beautiful like this" Josh saidm

Tyler sallows then smile. He got up to kiss Josh. But Josh backs away.

"I love you but you need to clean up sugar"

Tyler flip off Josh and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Leaving Josh pulling his pants up and went back packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im in church rn man im going to hell *sighs*


	20. Sorry 'bout it i cant help it

Tyler got out of the shower and he was soaking wet his cheeks went hot as Josh stared.

"Come here babyboy" Josh said in a deep husky voice.

Tyler slowly walk towards Josh biting his lip. He stare into Josh's lust hungry eyes. Josh cup Tyler's cheek and kiss firmly on his juicy lips.

Their tonuges battle for dominance but Josh's tongue power over Tyler's. They fall on the bed with Tyler on bottom and Josh on top. Josh pulls away looking at the perfect veiw.

"Do you want me inside of you baby" he growls in Tyler's ear.

Tyler moan in response. Josh smirks as he got up to the lube. Tyler slowly wrap his hand around his dick. He moan softly with his eyes but Josh heard him. Josh walks over and slap Tyler's hand. Tyler opens his eyes staring at this angry full person.

"Did i say you could touch yourself Tyler" Josh growls.

Tyler shakes his head. He felt sad weak and used. Tyler felt like he was back with Blurryface. He felt his eyes tear up then he started to cry. 

Josh's eyes soften.

"Tyler...aaa-are you...ok" Josh asks as he lay down and cuddle with Tyler. 

Tyler turns over were his face in Jish's chest. 

"Shhh" Josh whispers in Tyler's ear. 

"Its ok im sorry...i didnt mean it Ty" 

Tyler stops crying but his eyes were blood shot red as he looks up at Josh. 

"IIIII kn-know...i nnn-need ttt-to-" Tyler stutter but was interpret by Josh.

"No you dont need to apologize princess" Josh whispers.

"BBB-But-" Tyler stutters but Josh interpret him again.

"No buts im sorry" Josh sits up and looks at his smol Tyler "oh and Tyler will you like to be my boyfriend."

Tyler smiles and sits up to kiss his boyfriend on his beautiful lips. They made out until Josh pulls away. 

"Joshy" Tyler whines.

"Sorry babe but we have to go to Dallon's house"

Tyler nods then they pack their things in the car and drove to Dallon's hosuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi


	21. You cant just throw me away

When Tyler and Josh got to Dallon's house. They heard soem sexual noises. 

Josh smirks.

"Seems like they are still busy" 

Tyler plays his fingers and nods.

"Where you do want to go princess" Josh question.

Tyler's face lights up. 

"I want to go to Taco Bell Joshy" 

"You and Taco Bell" Josh chuckles and shakes his head then put the car in drive.

Tyler thought he saw red flashing eyes. But he just brush it off. 

They made it to Taco Bell. Tyler wanted to go inside than wait in the long line for the drive thru. It was their turn to order. 

"Hi my name is Asia and what would you like to eat at Taco Bell" Asia said.

"Hi Asia" Josh reply.

"What do you want to eat Ty" Josh asks as he wrap his arm around Tyler's cute but sexy hips. 

Tyler blush.

"I would like to have the Crunchy Cheesy Core Burrito and a Starburst Strawberry Freeze to drink Joshy" Tyler answers.

"Asia can i get two Crunchy Chessy Core Burritos and a Starburst Strawberry Freeze and a Crush Orange Vallina Float Freeze" Josh told her.

Asia smiles then put all it in the register.

"The cost is 10 dollars oh and by the way you guys are the cutest couple i have ever see my life" Asia mention.

Josh pull Tyler closer while giving Asia the money and Tyler blush even harder then before.

"TT-Thank...y-you" Tyler said.

Asia smiled even harder on the way Tyler said thank you.

"Here's your receipt" Asia said.

Josh grabs the receipt. Then Tyler and Josh took a sit.

"You are beautiful" Josh said softly.

Tyler cover his face with his hands.

"Awww am i making my princess blush" Josh said giving off a lazy smile.

Tyler shake his head in a yes.

"Can I see my Tyler's beautiful face" 

Tyler remove his hand so his Joshy could see his ravishing looks.

Josh licks his lips and grab his hand to Tyler's face and starts to rub Tyler's smooth cheeks with his thumb. 

Tyler bit his lips. 

"Number 218" Asia shouts.

Josh got up to get their food. Tyler felt someone tap his shoulder. He place a smile on is face thinking its Josh but when he turns around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man i ponder who is this person...  
> Oh well I'm taking break  
> Peace |-/


	22. You can run but you'll never escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems long to me

Tyler's face turn into a ghostly pale. He try to scream Josh's name but he couldnt. Tylet try to run away but he just froze in place. 

"What's wrong...Babyboy" Blurryface asks turning his head sideways.

Tyler looks over to find Josh. Josh is talking with Asia. He looks at Blurryface again then gulps. 

"Arent you happy to see me" Blurry question still having his head sideways.

Blurry gave him a tiny smile.

He couldnt speak. He couldnt move. He couldnt do anything. 

"Oh it seems that my baby dont know how to answer me" Blurryface growls then his eyes turn to a lava red. "I can fix that" 

Blurry snap his fingers. Tyler and Blurryface were in his room. Tyler forgot that Blurry have teleportation. 

(A/N you might be thinking why didnt Blurryface just teleport to Tyler and steal him before...well im the writer and i can do whatever i want :3).

"Go to the wall Babyboy and take off your clothes" Blurryface demands staring into Tyler's soul.

Tyler didnt move a inch. He just stood there with his arms cross. 

"Oh...my baby thinks that he dont have to take orders from me anymore....you...are...very...wrong" Blurry growls.

Before Tyler could blink. Blurryface push Tyler on the wall then wraps his hand around his Babyboy's neck. 

"Baby Baby Baby how many times should i tell you to do things" Blurry said in a low deep voice showing off his yellowish red stain teeth. 

He push harder on Tyler's neck. Tyler's lungs were begging for oxygen. His lungs were burning like scorching lava. Blurryface just stare at his baby's cobalt face.

"Come on Babyboy answer the question or i will choke you to death" Blurry whisper in Tyler's ear while pushing a little harder.

Tyler slowly but shakingly rose one finger. Blurryface smile the biggest you could think of. 

"Good" Blurry remove his hand "Now take off your clothes and face the wall Babyboy."

Blurryface steps back and watch Tyler carefully. 

Tyler did as he was told. 

"Wow your back look for me to mark up mmm... shit" Blurry said as he walks uo closer to Tyler then pull his hair. 

Tyler bit his down lip to keep from screaming.

"Im going to punish you fot having sex with another man, kissing another man and..." Blurryface look the hickeys on Tyler's neck "letting another man own you...ooo Babyboy this will be a long time of punishing." 

Blurry chuckles in Tyler's ear then lets go of his hair. 

"Stand here meaning no moving around no sitting or turning around ect. while i get ready for your punishment."

Blurryface walk towards his cloest then pulls out his 'bad boy' box.

* * *

When Josh got done talking to Asia about how Tyler cute is he walk to their table. Then he drop his tray. The thouderous from tray cause everyone to look at Josh. 

Josh drops to his knees the starts to sob. 

Asia run to Josh. She told to the people a lie that really didnt make sense but thatstop looking at a crying bubble gum pink-haired man. Then she looks around trying to find what cause Josh to cry. 

Something clicks in her head.

"Josh...wheres Tyler"

Asia notice something on the table. It looks like a note. She grabs it then sits next to Josh. 

"Josh i find a not do you want me to read it to you" Asia mention trying to stay calm as possible.

Josh wipe his tears then nods. 

Ok it says... **Oh Josh i have my Tyler. Thank you for taking care of him for me. Now i can mark him up real good and nice - Blurryface |-/**

"Who is this Blurryface and why he has Tyler and is...this note written in...blood" Asia asks while handing the note to Josh. 

Josh sighs then tells Asia everything without leaving out any details. 

She felt horrible for what Tyler had to go through with Blurryface. 

"What are we going to do" Asia asks. 

"No im not letting you go with me because Bluryface will kill you and i dint want you to die" Josh said in a firm strongvoice while gripping the note. 

She help Josh up then they walk outside. 

"Josh be safe ok...go and find Tyler and take him back"

"Thanks Asia" Josh replies then gets in his car.

Before he could start the engine. Asia gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Josh be safe" 

"I will"

Josh start his engine then drives off to Dallon's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys im playing i couldnt leave without finishing my stories. Im not that crazy...or am i ?  
> Why Blurry?!?!?!?  
> WHY YOU DID YOU TAKE TYLER AWAY FROM JOSH HUH!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
> oh wait....is this my fault....  
> Yes it is your fault Dee *whispers* Dee is my nickname  
> I know me i know *sighs*


	23. Thank You Guys

If i made you think this is a new chapter the the fic im sorry.

But i cant believe it that we hit 1000. Im so proud of you because if you didnt read this story i would have delete it or just write some few very long chapters to finish this story. 

I know that i have poor grammar and stuff and i trying to work on it so if you see misspelled words or poor grammar or anything else. Just comment the problem and i will fix it as fast as i can. 

Im so happy you guys. Thank you for reading this poor grammar mess up fic :3. 

P.S. im going to post chapter 24 at 12:00 pm CST


	24. I can save your life

Josh drive past the speed limit. His hands were shaking. He couldnt even concentrate on driving. The only thing on his mind is Tyler Robert Joseph.

"Please be alive Tyler" he prayed.

* * *

"Lets see i have.... wait i dont to ruin the surprise" Blurry said touching his toys. 

"Blurry...please" Tyler beg staring at the blood stain wall.

"Hold up slut DID I SAY SPEAK" Blurry shouted.

He drags a knife then walks to Tyler. Blurryface slowly drag the knife down his baby's back. Drawing blood.

"AHHH" Tyler scream. 

The knife went in deeper. Tyler's blood starts to drip on the floor.

"SHUT UP TYLER JUST SHUT UP"

Tyler closes his mouth. Tears run down hs eyes. Blurryface smile then pull the knife out of his back. 

"Now im going to blingfold you and put a gag in your mouth" Blurry whispers.

Tyler nods his head. Blurry pulls out a jet black blindfold. He ties it around Tyler's eyes.

"Can you see anything you can speak"Blirry asks.

"Nnn-o Blurryface" Tyler answers.

"Good" Blurryface said evilly.

Then he put the gag in Tyler's mouth. 

"Turn around"

He follow the command. Tyler is lucky he couldnt because if he did he would want to tun away.

There are leather floggers, dildo in all sizes. HogTie, paddle with the word SLUT ingrave, butt plugs, and nipples clamps, and vibrating ass-gasm cock ring and most importantly lube place on a table.

"Now the fun begins Blurryface whispers.

* * *

Josh knocks on Dallon's door. Dallon swings the door open looking a little piss off.

"What do you want"

"BLURRYFACE HAS TYLER" Josh yells.

"WHAT" Dallon shouts.

"Come in Josh BRENDON COME DOWN HERE"

Josh walks in hs hands are still shaking sweat is slowly coming down his face. 

"What is it Dall" Brendon asks coming down the house.

"Blurryface has Tyler" Dallon mention.

"OH MY GOD" Brendon runs up to Josh and gives him a hug. 

"What should we do" Daloon asks pacing back and forth.

"We need guns and bulletproof vests" Josh speak up still hugging Brendon. 

"Oh i have some in my attic i'll be right" Dallon said. (A/N lets just say Dallon's parents are very overprotective. His parents always Dallon to be safe.  ~~I really dont know if this true but lets just go with this.~~ )

Brendon pulls away from Josh and said.

"We will save Tyler even if our life depends on it" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget that Twenty Øne Piløts will be on SNL on NBC 11:30/10:30 pm tonight. :3  
> Also chapter 25 might be post next Wednesday or Friday because im writing something which would take me a while and then it will have a part 2 so yeah...


	25. Im not vampire but i feel like one

Blurryface roughly grabs Tyler's arms walking him forward.

"Lay on your stomach slut"

Tyler obey the command. When he lay on his stomach down Blurry grabs the HogTie.

He put the HogTie on Tyler which connects his ankles and wrists together (A/N you can look up HogTie so you could get the idea how Tyler looks like). The position made Tyler feel like a sex toy.

"Wow...you look so beautiful" Blurryface said bending to Tyler's face "You look so fuckable." Grabing the hold of his Babyboy's cheeks.

He starts to rub Tyler's cheeks. Tyler snitch his head away from Blurry's hand. 

He slap his Babyboy. Then split in his face. Blurry grabs his cheeks again squeezing them together painfully. 

"Dont you dare do that Tyler i own you i can touch you when whenever i want" Blurry said in a deep low anger voice.

"Because of that you need to be punish"

Blurry lets go of Tyler's cheek then walks to his table and grabs the lube and a 8 inch dildo. He walks behind Tyler looking at his bare thick juicy ass.

"Babyboy why you so thick" Blurry purred (A/N am i the only one thinks about this when seeing a picture of Tyler's booty but i dont say/think Babyboy).

He got on his knee then lays on his stomach. Blurry almost drool of his baby's ass. He pop open the lube to cover his three fingers. 

"You are going to love this" Blurryface whispers.

Then sticks one finger into Tyler's enterance. He moans a little when Blurry starts to curl his finger. 

"You love this DONT YOU" Blurry growls while add two more fingers. Tyler shakes his head in a 'no' but moans loudly which there muffle by the gag.

"Then why are you moaning huh" Blurry asks while taking his fingers out of Tyler. He starts to suck on his fingers. 

"You taste like...peaches and...red bull" Blurryface chuckles a little while lining the 8 inch dildo to Tyler's asshole.

Tyler' eyes roll back insid his head as Blurry push the dildo inside of him. There is drool coming out of his mouth. His master moves the dildo in and out which would hit his prostate every sigle time. 

"You like it baby" Blurry growls as he move the sex toy faster and pushing it deeper. 

Loud muffle moans came from Tyler's mouth. 

"I take that as a yes"

Blurry pulls the massive dildo out of Tyler. He gets up then picks up the sex toy and lube. 

"Lets make bloody mess" Blurry said with a wicked grin. He grabs his knife then puts it in his back pocket. 

He walks over to Tyler picks him up by the HogTie. Blurry throw his Babyboy on the bed. 

"Im going to take the HogTie off if you try to attack back or run away i will slit your throat before you could blink you hear"

Tyler nods his head. 

"Good" Blurry replies.

He takes off the HogTie then throws on the floor. He takes his almost clean knife. Blurry couldnt wait to stain it up more with his baby's blood.

A sharp stinging pain came from Tyler's lower back. Tears starts to run down his cheeks. Blurry slit his babyboy's back. He smiles when Tyler whole back is cover in bright candy red. 

"You look so beautiful Tyler" Blurry mention while he sits on Tyler's booty.

His hands digs into Tyler's open wounds. Tyler screams from the pain. Blurry went in deeper and deeper causing the wounds to grow bigger and shed more blood. 

Blurryface pulls his hands out of Tyler's back then licks his fingers. He sighs from the iron taste and a hint of copper. He lowers his head to lick the boody back.

Tyler just layed there with tears running his face. He tries to roll over off the bed but his master quickly puts his knife to his neck. Blurry pulls away with his mouth cover in blood and teeth stain a bright red. 

"I told you but you didnt listen now you deserve to be spank" 

Blurry grabs a handful of Tyler's hair. Walking him towards the the table. He picks up the paddle then walk back to his bed pulling Tyler to follow him. 

"Lay over my knee slut" Blurryface orderd.

Tyler follow the command. 

"You deserve about...60 spankings"

* * *

Dallon comes down from the attic walking to the living room. Josh and Brendon sits there talking about talking. 

"What are you two talking about" Dallon asks putting the weapons down on the coffe table. 

"We are talking about the plan" Brendon answers.

"Tyler told me that the woods where i find him by. That's where Blurryface lives. He lives in a little cable and he lives alone not including Tyler."

"Oh so we just have to kill one person...this is going to be easy" Dallon said.

"No its not Dall Tyler told me that Blurry has a nose like a bloodhound"

"But wait Josh he wouldnt knew our scent" Brendon asks.

"Yes he does because he went into our apartment remember"

Brendon lowers his head. 

"Uggghhh i guess we have to be more careful" Dallon said frustrated.

Josh nods his head then they put their stuff ina duffle bag. They walk out of yhe house trying to not look suspicious. Josh throw the bag in his truck. 

"You guys ready" Josh asks as they get in the car. 

"Yes" Dallon and Brendon said in unsion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO SAVE TYLER


	26. Give them blood blood gallons of the stuff

Blood

Blood 

Blood 

There's Blood everywhere. Blood soak in the sheets. Blood covering Blurryface's face and hands . Blood leaking from Tyler' body.

After Blurry spank Tyler. He fuck him and fuck him hard. He didnt care about the damage he cause on Tyler. Blurryface fuck his baby while stabbing him in the back, arms, and legs and more. 

He just didnt care but he didnt want his baby to die. After he cums in Tyler's half lifeless body. Blurry picks him up and carries him to the bathroom with Blood dripping onto the floor. He puts his babyboy in the tub so he can clean him and then bandage him up. 

6:00 pm

Tyler slowly open his eyes. He groans from the pain. Tyler notice that he is naked and bandage up. He tries to move but his arms and legs are chain up to the bed. 

"Good you're up" Blurry spoke up while walking towards Tyler. He sits at the edge of the bed. 

Tyler finch when Blurryface put his hand om his knee. 

"Look baby i can smell that awful scent of Josh and his friends...they are close you know that...i have to kill because THEY WILL TAKE YOU AWAY HERE ME...AND I WONT LET THEM" Blurry yells clutching his fists while getting up. Tears are running down his cheeks. 

"I wont let them" He whispers then leans close to Tyler's face. Blurry kiss his baby on the lips.

The kiss is tinder and passionate. Tyler takes to speak up so he can stop his master but his throat wont let him.

"I love you Tyler no matter what" Blurry said then he walks out the door leaving Tyler in the darkness. 

* * *

"Josh are we there yet" Brendon whispers as they walk through the woods. 

Josh suddenly stops. He points at the cabin. Dallon and Brendon nods when they saw it too. 

They walk closer. They are so close until.

"Oh hi Josh Dallon and Brendon...man i could smell you three miles away. I just wanted to see if you are really serious about taking my Tyler away from me and it looks you are " Blurry said when he teleport in front of them.

"Wheres Tyler Blurryface" Josh demands pointung his guns towards him. 

"Hey hey" Blurry puts his hands up "Let me get to that part" He said still with his hands up.

"Now my Tyler is in the cabin chain up to the bed."

Blurry smile when the thoughts of that he did to his babyboy. 

**BANG**

A bullet hit Blurryface in the knee. 

"Go Josh go get Tyler" Brendon yells still pointing his guns at Blurry.

"YOU SHOULDNT HAVE DONE THAT YOU BITCH" Blurry shouts with fiery red eyes showing his pointed teeth as he drops down on his uninjured knee while holding the other.

Josh runs to the cabin. He bust through the door then runs up the stairs. Josh opens every door until he finds Tyler.

"Ty" he whispers when seeing him chain up to the bed.

"Tyler"

He runs to him. Josh wraps his arms his lover's body. Tyler smiles whenfeeling the gentleness from Josh. He pulls aways. 

"Ok lets get you unchain...wheres the keys" Josh asks. 

Tyler move his head facing the table.  Josh notice then runs over there. After moving around the sex toys he finally find the key.

**BANG**

"YOU WHORE IM GOING TO KILL YOU"

Josh and Tyler heard while he unlocks the chains. He slowly and carefully picks up Tyler. He carries him out the room. 

"You're safe now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i say 2 i might 3


	27. The ghost of you is close to me

Josh whispers in Tyler's ear.

He and Tyler finally made it out of the cabin. Josh stops when he see Blurry's clothes are torn from his body. His black oil blood oozing from his knee and his arms.

He is pointing a gun at Dallon and Brendon. Dallon is covering Brendon trying to protect him. Brendon's arms are around his boyfriend's hips. 

"Bye bye" Blurryface said getting ready to pull the tigger.

"HEY BLURRYFACE" Tyler yells finally getting his voice back.

Blurry snap his head towards him but the gun is still pointing at Dallon and Brendon. 

"Tyler why" Blurry's eyes soften a little "Why would you choose them over me...i dont do anything to you. Baby i try to keep you happy. Dont leave me please." He questions 

Tyler whisper something in Josh's ear. Which made him put Tyler down. 

"Blurry you dont make me happy you abuse me, you try to kill you and you use me for your own pleasure" Tyler answers.

"NO I DONT I MAKE YOU HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT" 

"Blurry dont yell calm down give me the gun you dont want this" 

Tyler walks but limping towards Blurryface holding his hands high. 

"BUT i love you...AND YOU WILL ALWAYS LOVE ME" Blurry shouts then points the gun at Tyler. 

Josh was going to pulls out his guns but Brendon mouth-out the word 'no' while shaking his head.

"Blurryface listen to me i dont love you but please put the gun down"

**BANG**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys for some odd reason i dont want to write anymore i dont know why, the feeling is becoming stronger for the past three days. Like i LOVE to write stories and stuff but i dont post or make new stories bc everytime when i start to write a new story i would delete it and be thinking that nobody would read or it will be a failure. But i dont know yet i might stop writing. Im thinking that i will be stopping around next year. So by next year this story will end. And this is not a joke you guys. I have been thinking this for the past three days like i said before.  
> I might not be stop writing or will stop but we dont know what the future holds.  
> Anyway Stay Alive and Stay Street |-/ i love you guys.  
> I have some good news one of them is that i might be posting Ch. 28 on Sunday.   
> I will tell you the rest of the good news on Ch. 28 :3


	28. Paint these walls pitchfork red

Everything went slow. It felt like time just stop. A loud thup of a body made time start again. 

Everyone walks towards the body. They all stared at it.

"Wow...i cant believe him did that" Josh said holding his boyfriend close to him. He kiss his forehead.

"Im...speechless" Brendon spoke up as he interlock his fingers with Dallon's. 

Blurryface shot himself in the head. His black slimy blood slowly oozing out of the big sized hole in his head. His eyes are open looking at the purple orange sky with the gun still in his hand.

"Its over" Dallon said giving off a tiny smile.

Josh smiles too. Then picks up Tyler bridal style. He starts to walks with Dallon holding hands with Brendon. Kissing him lightly on the forhead. They walk to the car leaving a lifeless Blurryface.

* * *

Josh, Tyler, Dallon, and Brendon all decided that they will live together instead of getting a new house.

While Brendon is showing Josh and Tyler what room they will stay, Dallon is ordering a pizza from Domino's. 

Here's the room you will be sleeping and having sex in because...Dallon and I...nevermind" Brendon said as he close the door behind him. 

Tyler jumps in bed smiling as he looks at the ceiling.

"I cant believe it...im free...we're free...we're safe Joshy" He sang as rose up to face Josh who is leaning against the door. With his arms across giving off a sweet smile.

"Yes we are baby...come here and give me a hug"

Josh open hus arms for Tyler. Tyler jumps out of bed then runs to his boyfriend  to give him a hug. 

They giggle as they felt the warmth between them. Josh kiss Tyler on the forehead. 

"You're so cute" Josh mention which made Tyler to look up at him.

"Thank you Joshy you're cute too"

Their lips came close and close until they touch. The kiss became a moaning and touchy make-up. 

"GUYS PIZZA IS HERE" Dallon shouts.

Tyler and Josh groans. 

"Wait until tonight" Josh growls into his Tyler's ear. Which made Tyler blush and start to think of what will Josh do to him. 

They walk out of their room then walk downstairs. 

Dallon, Brendon, and Josh, and Tyler were on the couch. Eating their pizza while watching  _Stranger Things_ on Netflix. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didnt think i would the end story like this...right?
> 
> Just finish the very last chapter *sighs*. I don't know when I'm going to post it but I think you guys will like it. :3


	29. I will tell you I love you

Blurryface is on a couch with soft crimson blanket covering his cold limp body. His eyes slowly flutter open. 

He groans as he said,

"Where...am I...what time is it?"

"Oh you're wake and it's 12:00am" the person said in the kitchen

"T-Tom" Blurry asks while he rises up from the couch.

"Yeah it's me...im shock that you remember me"

Tom walks in the living room holding a cup of green tea for Blurryface. Then sits right by his visitor's feet. He offers the tea but Blurryface denies.

He gave Tom a confusing look.

"How...did i get...here"

"Oh" Tom place the cup on the table "So it was 7:00 pm and i was jogging in the woods. Then i saw you injured and with a gun in your hand. I wanted to cry because i thought you committed suicide but when i pull out my phone i heard you wheezing. So i carried you back here."

"Well thanks for taking care of me and can you make me some soup?" Blurry ask nicely.

Tom follow the orders. Blurry touch his head where the hole used to be. He smirk at himself for having self healing power.

"So Tom...do you love me" He asks still sitting on the couch. 

He heard something shatter. Blurryface runs to the kitchen leaving the blanket on the couch. He sees Tom widen eyed and blushing and glass on the floor.

"Umm...i-i-i...i...umm..." Tom stutter bending down so he can keep up the glass.

Blurry smile when seeing Tom like this. Thinking of naughty things to do to him. He walks up to his Tom. 

"Tom it's a simple question...do you love me?"

Tom looks up. He tires not to stare at Blurryface's crotch which is right in of his face.

"I...umm...i..guess" He answers looking into Blurry's beautiful red eyes. 

"If you love me...would you do anything i ask like cook for me...clean for me... _pleasure_ me" The red-eyed man question but growl when he said 'pleasure'

Tom nods and answers,

"Yes i will Blurryface...I will do anything for you"

"Dont call me Blurryface...call me Master" Blurry touch Tom's shoulder.

They telport to Blurryface's dull lighted room. Tom is tied to the bed...naked. Blurry pets his new baby's hair. 

"Blurry- Master why...aaa-are we...here" Tom whimpers with a tear coming down his cheek.

"Shh...Babyboy" Blurry pulls out a knife "I'm going to have fun with you."

He slice open his baby's cheek then licks the oozing blood. 

**"I love you"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End...


End file.
